Chamarran Hierarchy
Catgirls. In. SPAAAACE! A nation narrated by darkevilme. Origins The Chamarrans first appeared as an alien invasion of forty collossal warships in the south west quadrant of known space in the year 3042. This armada soon came upon the republic of Makay, a small regional power amidst the sector states of the fringe, and declared that they were the first wave of an invasion from the Chamaran empire of a thousand worlds and given orders to gain a foot hold in local space, that foot hold was Makay. The initial war was practically over in one engagement, the Makayan fleet opposed the Juggernauts and barring those that fled they were destroyed to the last ship while the Chamaran fleet suffered no casualties. The following months were occupied by securing the region with ground invasions and chasing down the remnants of the Makay fleet. It would take half a standard year before Earth would answer the requests of the south west quadrant for aid and dispatch their own vast fleet to deal with this growing threat that lurks in the Makay sector. By the time they arrived though other unforeseen developments had run their course, the discovery through bioweapons research of indisputable kinship between human and Chamarran kind shook the pre-conceptions of the imperial fleet and had caused them to reassess things they had taken for granted. Chamarran's were clearly genetically engineered from human stock and what's worse Homeworld had failed to answer any communications since they'd reached the region, amidst this growing disquiet came the final revelation and the awful truth was revealed. Analysis of the cryogenic systems of their vessels and cross referencing amongst themselves indicated that the system was in fact a cunningly disguised cloner and there were only around a thousand templates in use with false memories being implanted upon a clone being awoken. Their reason for the invasion, their identity, all of it was a lie. The fleet shattered in what became known as the Revelation, some went into denial and their Juggernauts set off towards the supposed Chamaran homeworld, others simply fled the revelation and their Juggernauts scattered off into the starry night, others elected for a more complete escape from what they now knew and their juggernauts committed suicide in a kamikaze charge at the Earth Union fleet. One of the Juggernaut commanders saw a new way out for them, they had no true history, or culture or real identity of their own, so they would make it for themselves using their conquests as a tool to this end. The Chamarran Hierarchy was born as the commander rallied the remaining nine Juggernauts under this banner of hope. This Hierarchy quickly sent envoys to the admiralty of the Earth union fleet explaining their situation and desire for peace and, due to the diminished threat to the region and earth as a whole and a desire not to see more of the union fleet destroyed for little gain, the Admiralty agreed and the fleet pulled away though not without stipulating in the peace treaty that the Hierarchy would be paying war reparations for a while. Since the fleet's withdrawal the Chamarran Hierarchy has expanded to its current size by annexing the smaller sector states in its region but has mostly been focused on establishing national stability, identity and growth. Barring one vessel the Juggernauts have all retired as warships due to age, mostly becoming space stations and fleet bases though one was soft landed on Chamarra and now serves as the Hierarchy palace. While the Hierarchy grew and prospered those Chamarrans who set off at random during the revelation have settled across most of known space either as citizens of whatever nation would take them in or as pirates and warlords along the fringes often using the Juggernauts as their bases of operations. One point of note is the Hierarchy has never discovered the perpetrators of or reason for the grand deception that was their genesis. Species: Chamarrans: The ruling species in the Hierarchy, those who formed it and now those who are the majority in Hierarchy space. Chamarran's are heavily genetically engineered from an originally human base line resulting in feline extra bodyparts such as a tail and ears. Less obvious parts of their heritage are that Chamarran's have better senses of smell and hearing and are far more agile and strong than their relatively diminutive (some would say cute) stature would suggest. Lastly their unknown progenitor bundled many of the genetic tweaks that are widely available and used across known space such as improved disease resistance, better healing, much reduced risks of cancer, longevity and etc.To clarify the stature 5' 1" is their mean average as far as height goes. Another change is that females outweigh males dramatically in their demographics, which has led to their matriarchal social structure and the idea of marriage being a pretty foreign concept to them. Humanity: An assorted mix of colonists from the Diaspora were the original inhabitants of Chamarran space and they were not evicted during the founding of the Hierarchy though a lot have chosen to leave. Humans are not mis-treated by any means in the Hierarchy but have no political power to speak of which has led to a lot of them leaving disatisfied for other regions of space. Hierarchy Government: The nation could be considered feudal in its governing method albeit with peculiarities. Its various levels and positions will be described below in descending order: Queen: The only position with individual standing (all other positions are either within a family or the position that family holds) The Queen is the unified symbol of Chamarra with regard to foreign Affairs though has much less absolute control with regards to domestic issues not related to the military. The Noble clans: Forming a council to advise the Queen and settle domestic policy is the Matriarchs of the noble clans, each noble clan elects one family member to speak for them as Matriarch the same as any other clan in the hierarchy does. The noble clans originally numbered eight formed by the lineages of the original eight juggernaught captains but their number has bolstered to eleven by the exceptional deeds of certain families. The clan Hierarchy: Below each noble clan is a pyramid of families each swearing fealty to the one above and each with their station determined by their deeds, wealth and how many clans swear loyalty to them and what the standing are of those clans. This Hierarchy cascades down right to the bottom of the Hierarchy where you find the humans and clan less Chamarrans who generally form unions with elected spokespersons to bring grievances and issues up with the clans above them. In short the Chamarran nation has formed into a stable if somewhat stiflingly undemocratic society with power held by the queen and council and little power held by those below. Languages: Chamarran(dubbed kitty-ese by some) and both Japanese and English derived dialects. Technology: Chamarran technological development is roughly on par with the rest of the galaxy albeit their examples of most technologies particularly military are more mature and show a greater degree of miniaturization. Economy: Military, terraforming, robotic and essential goods areas of their industry are well developed while others are less so. Luxury and cultural goods are thus the main imports to the Hierarchy. On the flip side the Hierarchy is a minor exporter of robots and has somewhat relaxed standards regarding potential buyers for military surplus and exports arms to most of the south east quadrant. Demographics: 55% Chamaran, 35% human, 10% other. Religion: No official religion is endorsed by the Chamaran Hierarchy, nearly all religions have a foot hold in Chamaran space. Territory held: Territories: 25 NCP 1 'Chamarra' home sector $14k 60b 1 'Huschar' core sector (GDP+)$13 50b 1 'Essenah'' Core sector $10 50b 4 'Charma-Suan, Diserria, Donarra and Sarrassa' midrange sectors $6*4 30*4b 2 'Kitzal, Arrnah' colony sectors $2*2 10*2b'' total GDP: $65k Total population: 300 billion. Hierarchy military forces: Divided between the fleet and army the Space force the military is an entirely Chamarran populated force with non kitty citizens ineligible to serve. Hierarchy military terminologies:(WIP) Packmistress- squad leader Shipmistress- equivalent of captain Battlemistress- Equivalent of commander or general Overmistress- admiral Pack-equivalent of squad or squadron Overpack- equivalent of battalion full claw- five overpacks together. Hierarchy army: ''' The Hierarchy invests heavily in equipment for their troops to the extent that all soldiers have personal shields and extensive supplies of advanced supplementary equipment such as smart grenades. All their vehicles are forcefield equipped as well and are gravitic in nature, levitating over the battle field. The army also makes extensive use of levitating robot drones to help deal with high risk situations and thus minimize Chamarran casualties. $15000 Chamarran regulars.300million -base cost -$5 per 100k $3000 Chamarran elites. 30million -base cost $5 per 50k '''Hierarchy Spaceforce(HSF): The Hierarchy space force uses a lot of conventional technology common to other nations of Known space albeit applied differently in some cases. Hierarchy ship technologies: Defences: Chamarrans rely primarily on shields and electronic counter measures to defend themselves with armour as a back up. Their ECM is a standard mixture of jammers and false contact generators to lead missiles astray and reduce the risk to Chamarran ships of a successful beam cannon equivalent hit against them and their shields are multilayered affairs with each layer intended to reflect or disperse incoming enemy fire further such that if it does get through the armour stands a chance of enduring the assault. This system also allows overloaded layers of the shields to be shut down to cool off without leaving the ship defenceless, though it does mean that Chamarran shield grids are maintenance hungry due to the sheer number of generators involved. Long range weaponry: The HSF relies on a common staple of known space armament to cover this role, the thermonuclear missile. Chamarran's typically lean towards more sophisticated high yield anti capital ship missiles at the expense of missiles per salvo, as this is more likely to breach enemy defences in the event of a hit. Anti capital ship weaponry: The Hierarchy go for an 'all big gun' approach to capital ship weaponry such that they forgo numerous turreted weapons, or an intermediate tier of cannons, in order to mount a few really large particle lances known as beam cannons. These beam cannon are too large to be turreted but the Chamarran's are adept at bending the beam using electromagnetic fields giving them acceptable arcs of fire. In short Chamarran vessels such as Rampants and Predators fire comparatively infrequently with their main armament but when they hit they hit with brutal power. Point defence: Two different systems make up Chamarran point defence options, the first is mounted on every Chamarran capital ship for defending itself from incoming strike craft and missiles and consists of the tried and true method of getting large numbers of rapidfire coil gun turrets to fill the sky with flying metal to shred incomings. The second option is used by the Wayward and that is to launch smaller, faster, interceptor missiles at incoming fighters and torpedoes. This option is used cause it extends the effective range it can shoot down ordinance and strike craft and the Wayward is intended to protect ships other than itself from these threats. Propulsion: Chamarran warships have two drives for conventional flight, their cruising drives use gravitic principles but for high acceleration manouvering such as in combat they possess fusion rocket motors. Power systems: Chamarran's utilize the twin system here as well for their warships, with fusion reactors providing safe efficient energy during routine flight and hyperspace taps providing it during combat. This system was used mainly as Chamarran hyperspace tap technology cannot remain active for long periods and it frees up the fusion reactors to provide the rocket motor function for better manouverability. However unlike fusion systems the hyperspace tap is volatile, the intersection into hyperspace persists for a short time in the event of damage to the containment system with results ranging from the complete melting of the hyperspace tap or a super hot, radiation spewing area of unspace roaming through the ship's interior for a few seconds. Hierarchy fleet list: 18x $1040 Patrol groups Tasked with keeping the peace two patrol groups are assigned to each sector of Chamarran held space though patrol ships most often work in pairs. -$640 $80x8 Predator cruisers -$400 $40x10 Fang fast attack ship 7x$3360 Battle Taskforces The main striking power of the chamarran Hierarchy and the threat that has thus far warded off any one who would endanger their Sovereignty, there is one task force for every sector of greater than colonial worth in the Hierarchy. -$1200 400x3 Dominion Flagship -$1200 300x4 Rampant battleships -$640 80x8 Predator cruisers -$320 20x16 Wayward Escort Juggernaut A Unique vessel the last Juggernaut still in working order as a warship, stationed over homeworld. 1x$2500 'Pride of Chamara' Chamarran Juggernaut 15x$360 Strike squadrons The cloak and dagger brigade. -$360 $60x6 Blade cruisers $280 diplomatic core x10 Yachts ($8 each) x20 Yacht escort corvettes ($10 each) Other craft: A reserve of drones exist to replenish those lost by Dominion flagships in battle and a large number of hyperspace shuttles exist to aid in transporting military personnel. $880 drone reserves. 10560 drones. $400 6000 Hyperlight shuttles. Ship descriptions: 'Pride of Chamara' Juggernaut: $2500 vessel. (unique, more cannot be built) One of the original super massive vessels the Chamaran's started with. Of the nine the Hierarchy was formed with only 1 is still in working order, the 'Pride of Chamara'. The ship is of a size to rival most space habitats and able to challenge entire enemy fleets single handedly. Its immense firepower enough to shatter a planet's crust. Thankfully since the Hierarchy's founding no Juggernaut has fired a shot in anger and thus the 'Pride' is used as a symbol of power for orbital parades of honour in Hierarchy space and kept in orbit over homeworld the rest of the time. Dominion flagship : $400 ultra Heavy design ($200of is drone complement) construction time 4 years. Dominion's are massive flagship carriers forming the backbone of the Chamaran battle forces, their menacing forward swept wings making their silhouette coupled with that of the Rampant a symbol of Chamaran strength at home and a symbol of the Chamaran's ire to those who see them in foreign territories. In battle Dominion's remain at long range in order to bombard enemies with torpedoes and shred them with massive swarms of attack drones. Auxilary craft: -$95. 1140 attack drones (strength $190) -$5 5 Prowler scoutships Rampant Battleship: Super Heavy design $300 construction time, 3 years. The Rampant is a heavy duty capital ship built to annihilate enemy ships using beamcannons. The Rampant has three cannons in total each covering fore, port and starboard arcs respectively and all fed from a greatly enlarged reactor that rests as the beating heart deep within the ship. A rampant to all but the mightiest ships is a force of nature, obliterating all that strays into range while advancing ever forwards. Predator Cruiser: Medium Design $80 ($4 is Prowler complement) construction time 1 year Predator's are the work horse of the Chamaran fleet shielding the flanks of their larger cousins and patrolling the home territories. To assist in the former and crushing pirates and ne'er do wells it has a single frontal beam cannon and a full complement of mass drivers and missile launchers and to assist in the latter each one carries a pair of scout craft. Auxilary craft: -$2 two Prowler scoutships Blade Stealth Cruiser: Medium Design $60 (Vessel combat value halved due to stealth and further reduced by 24 due to auxiliary craft. End combat value 6 ) construction time 8 months It is an open and in truth poorly kept secret that the Blade stealth cruiser is a Chamarran implement of subtle warfare. Blade cruisers lack the bronze hue of regular Chamarran craft, black radar absorbent panels covering its surface while heatsinks, jammers and subspace baffles occupy a large fraction of its internal volume. This semi invisibility comes at the price of only a modest amount of space for other equipment which is nearly entirely taken up by two packs of ripper gunboats which form the effective striking arm of the vessel. None the less despite their limitations the Chamarran's keep several packs of these ships in their employ to perform surveillance and armed incursions aimed to destroy particular targets of interest. Auxilary craft: -$12 twelve Ripper gunboats. Wayward Escort: Ultra light hull $20 construction time 6 months A fleet level point defence ship of extreme specialization Wayward's are armed mainly with a vast stockpile of interception missiles that coupled with their electronic warfare equipment render space within their large engagement envelope incredibly lethal for fighters and ordinance. This incredible fleet defensive ability comes at a price however in that they cannot engage capital ships at all. Fang fast attack ship: $40 construction time 8 months the ultimate bane of pirates and space scum, the fastest capital ship in the Chamaran fleet able to catch up with any target and hit hard with alpha strike missiles and mass drivers at the price of shield endurance and armour. Against the enemies they're expected to face the Fang's endurance under fire is a moot point, the pirates will be dead in the first salvo, but if pressed into service against heavy capital ships fang's must resort to hit and run attacks aimed at the flanks and gaps in the enemy weapons coverage or face annihilation. Drone: 12 per $ Automated space craft analogue to strike fighters. The prevalence of advanced point defence led Chamaran's to recoil at the idea of putting actual pilots in strike craft due to the expected losses they'd suffer. As a result Drones take the place of star fighters and though given relatively simple AI and with the bare minimum of shielding drones perform acceptably in the role. The fact that drones are deployed in swarms of over a thousand also helps. Prowler scoutship: $1 gunboat hull Armed only to fight off strike craft and intimidate freighters, Prowler's are launched solely by Predator cruiser's to help with scouting, patrols and picketing the space around a fleet. As a result Prowler's are known for large sensor arrays, to seek out vessels especially in areas of hyperspace friction, and high powered engines, to run away from most of the things they find. Ripper gunboat: $1 gunboat hull Twin to the Prowler but designed as a heavy bomber instead of a scout the Rippers are designed to be the craft complement of Blade stealth cruisers and are heavily armed with missiles and bombs so as to hit hard and fast once launched. Unlike the smaller Chamarran strike craft Ripper's are crewed vessels so the FTL hop drive aids in allowing them to be recovered later should their mothership be forced to retreat from the battle. Assorted other facts: Chamarran Espers: The Chamarran's have absolutely no espers in their gene pool, it seems that for reasons unknown their progenitor saw fit to remove the potential. However this had the side effect of making them a lot more resistant to psionics than would normally be the case for someone unable to put up effective blocks. To deal with the Psycher problem Chamarrans make sure to keep a database of all psychers in their space and keep psychic snooping on their government to a minimum through sensors to detect psionic activity and 'screechers' which project psychic static over a small area and have rather unpleasant affects on those with psychic power, or at least enough to detect them at key checkpoints which is enough to maintain security. Chamarrans and cybernetics: The Chamarran's do not have any major cybernetic industries, the council has deemed that until Chamarran kind have established their identity and place now they are not ready to stray onto a road that may lead to 'posthumanism' this does not mean that cybernetics are not imported or made small scale of course, but the lack of a proper infrastructure prevents any Chamarran from going down the road of extensive modification which was the intention. Chamarrans and AI: Chamarrans do not create full artificial intelligences though their adaptive computing systems are coming increasingly close without crossing the line, simple AI is used extensively in robotic devices especially for the military and more sophisticated, but still scope limited, AI is used for electronic warfare and security systems on most Chamarran ships and facilities. Chamarrans and genetic engineering: The Chamarrans do not extensively conduct genetic engineering on themselves for the same reasons outlined with regards to cybernetics, though with much less in the way of need as they're already tweaked to effectively be one rung up on the ladder. They freely practice genetic engineering of non sentient fauna and flora though.